


Firestarter

by AikoIsari



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves the smell of ashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firestarter

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for the Diversity Writing Challenge, for the challenge of A47. Drabble between 100-150 words. Her character's always fascinated me a lot and maybe this will help me get used to her a bit! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

As much as they, Contractors, can love, she appreciates the smell of ash.

The taste is easy to ignore, but the smell sinks in with every breath of her renumeration. It tastes of flowers with blue petals and reminds her of her father's smile.

She used to have to stop. So now she refuses to. There is no good reason to stop until she is tired, or until there is nothing left to burn.

Her Doll, and her commander; they never burn.

It isn't out of any particular like or dislike of them. It would just get her in trouble, unable to burn anything else.

And, in some distant way, she didn't want to lose the smell of ash.


End file.
